A Very Special Christmas
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Jasmin Kenobi is on a mission this holiday season. Well, actually TWO missions. Mission number one: Find the best Christmas gift for her three month old twins. Mission number two: Help her Vulcan Padawan, T'Mir, understand Christmas. Will she succeed? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello and welcome to my very first Christmas story. I hope that you all like it. First things first, I'm going to write a character list. This list will have name, what they do, and gender/species. Like in the Star Wars books, they have the **_**dramatis personae**_**, which is Latin for characters. Genius of them, huh? Now to the list of characters. (These are not in any specific order)**

Jasmin Kenobi- Jedi Knight, S.H.E.I.L.D. agent (female human/Betazoid hybrid)  
T'Mir- Jedi Padawan (female human/Vulcan hybrid)  
Fire Skirata- Mandalorian Jedi Padawan (female human)  
Montgomery "Scotty" Scott- chief engineer, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human)  
Pavel Chekov- navigator, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human)  
James T. Kirk- captain, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human)  
Spock- first officer, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human/Vulcan hybrid)  
Nyota Uhura- chief communications officer, U.S.S. Enterprise (female human)  
Anthony "Tony" Stark- CEO, Stark Industries (male human)  
Virginia "Pepper" Potts- secretary, Stark Industries (female human)  
Sarek- Federation Ambassador to the Republic (male Vulcan)  
Ahsoka Tano- Jedi Padawan (female Togruta)  
Amanda Kenobi- infant (female human/Betazoid/Romulan hybrid)  
Owen Kenobi- infant (male human/Betazoid/Romulan hybrid)  
Obi-Wan Kenobi- Jedi Master (male human, with some Betazoid)  
Anakin Skywalker- Jedi Knight (male human)  
Hikaru Sulu- pilot, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human)  
Leonard "Bones" McCoy- Chief Medical Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise (male human)  
Jesse- clone captain (male human)  
Rex- clone captain (male human)  
Padmé Amidala- Senator from Naboo (female human)  
Joanna McCoy- child (female human)

**Now for the first chappie of the story!**

Shopping Terrors

Jasmin Kenobi was stuck. She had no idea what someone would get their kids for their first Christmas. So here she was, staring at a display of baby toys, not quite sure what to do.

"Do you need any assistance?" a Twi'lek sales associate asked her.

"Yes. What do you get kids for their first Christmas?" Jasmin asked nervously.

"Ah. New mom?" the woman asked.

"Yea," Jasmin replied.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Pardon?"

"I've got twins," Jasmin explained.

"Ah," the Twi'lek replied, "Here, come take a look at this…"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Mir glanced at the window of the store. _Window shopping_ her master had called this. T'Mir stifled a sigh. She would never understand humans. Why go out and spend money on useless gifts, when the money could be used for the needs of the many. What a wasteful human tradition, this _Christmas_.

"Miss? You've been standing zer for a wery long time now. Is zere anything wrong?"

T'Mir looked at the young human next to her.

"I am perfectly fine. I was merely contemplating some ideas," she replied evenly.

"Alrighty then. Sheesh, ya don't need ta be rude to the lad," a Scottish accent replied. To her sensitive Vulcan ears, it sounded like he was speaking right into her ear. She turned to look at a man in a Starfleet engineering uniform.

"I was not intentionally being rude," T'Mir replied frostily.

"A Vulcan, aren't ya? What would a wee lass such as yerself be doin' so far from yer home?" he shot back. T'Mir's irritation levels cranked up a notch.

"This is my home. First and foremost, I am a Jedi," she snapped.

"Fiesty, aren't ya?" he laughed. She was about to reply when a voice said, "I think you might wanna step back a bit, mister."

T'Mir recognized the voice. It was her friend, Fire Skirata, Mando Jedi.

"Hello Fire," T'Mir greeted her fellow Padawan. The younger girl nodded her greetings.

"I thought ze Wulcans did not like humans?" the younger boy chimed in.

"Nope, not all of 'em. Come on, T'Mir. Jas has been wondering where you are," Fire replied, steering T'Mir away. Or, at least trying to.

"She should know where I am. She was the one who sent me… shopping, after all," T'Mir replied calmly.

"Remember, the poor woman forgets things. Like the time. She doesn't have Vulcan memory," Fire argued.

"True," T'Mir replied, letting Fire steer her away.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jim Kirk glanced at Spock for what seemed like the tenth time, even though it was only the third. Spock was occupied, studying something or another. Jim still didn't get why _Enterprise_ got to escort Ambassador Sarek and Tony Stark to Coruscant. A stroke of luck, he supposed.

He glanced up at the door as Scotty and Chekov walked in, laughing.

"Did you see ze blonde's face? She got so cute when she got angry!" Chekov gasped, laughing.

"It was funnier when the Vulcan lass got irritated," Scotty replied, laughing just as hard as Chekov. Jim swore he saw Spock's ears prick up like a cat's.

"A Vulcan?" he asked the two men.

"Yep," Scotty replied, "A wee lass. Fancied herself as some sort of Jedi person."

"What was this Vulcan's name?" Spock pressed.

"Her blonde friend called her T'Mir," Chekov replied.

"If you will excuse me, Captain," Spock said, standing up.

"It's Jim, and where are you going?" Jim asked, adopting his command voice.

"I have not seen T'Mir in many years," Spock replied curtly.

"And you know a Jedi, how?" Jim asked, curious.

"T'Mir is my cousin, Captain," Spock replied, walking out the door.

"Oh," was all Jim replied.

**AN- Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Now for the next Christmas chappie!**

Chapter Two

"We should hack into the Temple mainframe and see what the Vulcans talk about!" Jim suggested, excited.

"That's not very nice, Uncle Jim," Joanna McCoy replied. Ever since Jocelyn had lost custody of the young girl, Joanna had been living on the _Enterprise_.

"Miss Joanna is right, Keptain. It ees not wery nice," Chekov chimed in.

"And ya can't hack inta the Temple mainframe anyways. I tried to," Scotty informed them.

"Men," Nyota Uhura muttered. She tapped a few keys on the datapad that Miss Potts had given her to borrow.

"I'm in!" Nyota announced. All eyes turned towards her. McCoy whistled. Jim snatched the datapad from her hands. On the screen, a Vulcan girl sat on a couch and typed what looked to be an essay or report of some kind. A gentle lullaby was playing in a nearby room. Spock would be there any second now.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Mir was sitting on her couch, typing a mission report when the door chime sounded.

"Enter!" she called. The door swished open. T'Mir didn't look up.

"Greetings, krei," a familiar voice greeted her. She stood up quickly, dropping her report on the floor. The report was classified and so was her location. She was the Order's best Special Ops personnel. How had he found her?

"Spock!" she gasped, surprised.

"Yes. I am here," her cousin replied.

"May I inquire as to why you are on Coruscant?" T'Mir questioned him.

"_Enterprise_ was ordered to escort Ambassador Sarek and Tony Stark to Coruscant. I am under the impression that Sarek is to assist in negotiating a treaty with the Republic and Mr. Stark wished to visit a friend before presenting some of his technology to the Republic Army," Spock explained.

"May I inquire as to how you found me? My location is classified from anyone except those with Priority Gamma clearance or above," T'Mir inquired.

"A colleague of mine met you. Mr. Scott, the _Enterprise_'s chief engineer mentioned that he had met a young Vulcan Jedi. I presumed that it was you. My presumption was accurate," Spock replied. T'Mir blushed green.

"Apparently I need to ask my Master for assistance in learning to hide myself better in plain sight. My skills in that field are obviously lacking," T'Mir stated. The door chose that moment to hiss open once again.

"Knock knock!" a male voice called, "We come bearing gifts."

"You may as well enter, seeing as you already have," T'Mir replied coolly, obviously irked. Two people appeared. A human man in Jedi robes with brown hair and blue eyes and a female alien, who seemed to be severely underdressed.

"Sorry about Master Skywalker, T'Mir," the girl apologized, "He never knocks. Who's your friend?"

"Your apology is accepted, Ahsoka," T'Mir replied smoothly, "This is Spock."

Ahsoka nodded, "Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Mister Spock!"

He nodded in return. A loud crying sounded from the room next to the living area. T'Mir visibly winced.

"I apologize for the twins," T'Mir said as she hurried into the next room to soothe the child who was crying. Spock simply raised an eyebrow. When T'Mir reappeared, she was holding a baby girl with a small amount of fuzz on her head. He noticed, as he got a glimpse of the room where the babies slept, there was another baby in a crib, a boy it seemed. Skywalker came out, followed by his apprentice, who was clearly lecturing him.

"I apologize again for Master Skywalker, sir. He is a horrible babysitter," Ahsoka apologized.

"Your apology is accepted, Padawan," Spock replied. She smiled, nodded her head and all but dragged Skywalker out of the room.

After T'Mir had put the little girl down for a nap; they, as humans put it, caught up with each other. He was preparing to leave when four people walked in. Pepper Potts was laughing at something that Tony Stark had said. A clone trooper had his arm around the shoulders of a woman that Spock had not seen since she had been dishonorably discharged from Starfleet for conduct unbecoming of an officer. T'Mir stood suddenly.

"Master, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Captain Jesse," she greeted them.

"Hey kid!" Stark greeted Spock's cousin. T'Mir's master winced as T'Mir's eyes flashed with barely concealed anger. It was then that he was noticed.

"May I introduce-" T'Mir started.

"Long time, no see, huh, Mister Spock?" Elaine Kirk asked Spock.

**AN- Okay, just so you guys know, THERE IS NO ROMANCE HERE BETWEEN SPOCK AND T'MIR! I have been asked that so many times now! They are cousins for God's sake. Other than that, I have a few new stories and some new chapters, but not much else to say. REVIEW! (please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- So here's the long awaited third chappie in this story. I hope that the suspense hasn't killed anyone yet =P**

Chapter Three

"Well, I sure as hell didn't see THAT coming," Jim mused. Joanna looked at him. Damn, that kid was adorable.

"Why would Miss Jasmin be bad?" the child asked. They all stared at her. A collective 'da fuq' went up.

"Who's this 'Jasmin' lady, Joanna?" McCoy asked, all stern parent and shit.

"She's the lady who let me live with you, Daddy! She's the law lady!" Joanna replied cheerfully.

"So Elaine is this Jasmin lass? Original cover identity, I'll give her that. She must be too scared to use her real name 'ere," Scotty interjected.

"She must beliewe zat ze news had already gotten here," Chekov said, rudely. Jim gave him a nasty glare.

"That is my adopted sister you are talking about, Chekov," Jim snapped.

"Even if she's a traitor and a bitch?" McCoy replied.

Chekov broke the stunned silence, "Keptain! In ze picture! Zoom in on her hand! Eesn't zat a ring? On her feenger?"

"Holy…" Jim said, temporarily and miraculously stunned into silence.

A new voice commented, "_Aliit ori'sha tal'diin_. It means family is more than bloodline. It's Mandalorian."

They all turned to see a young blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a black corset and skirt with gray leggings that looked like they had seen better days. Her hair was in an intricate braid piled on her head. Black boots and fingerless, elbow length gloves completed that outfit. She was scowling at them, her ice blue eyes narrowed.

"And yes, she is married. No, it wasn't made public. Jedi aren't supposed to marry, but then again, she doesn't give a shit about the rules. Neither do I," the girl smirked.

"Hello-" Jim began.

"I am way outta your league, sixteen, and not even close to single," the girl snapped. She then grinned, "I'm Fire Skirata. I heard y'all were on-world. I wanted to thank you, Captain Kirk, for delivering the package."

"Ah. So you're Miss Fire. Alright, I've got a healthy respect for your being a badass and all that."

The blonde teen smirked, "I would hope so. Do you have a response to the package."

Jim snorted, "Archer and Reed looked like they were gonna burst at the seams with pride. Everyone else looked plain damn pissed."

Fire nodded, "That's good. Well, I gotta go. Peace!"

The girl walked out the door as if she owned the fuckin' place.

The door swished open soon after she left. Hikaru Sulu walked in, nervously escorting Ambassador Sarek and a Republic Senator. The Senator looked drop-dead gorgeous from Jim's point of view.

"So, who might you be, ma'am?" Jim asked, all smooth charm.

She didn't even blink, "I am Senator Padmé Amidala, the Republic Senator from Naboo. Ambassador Sarek said that your ship would be the one to escort me to Earth for a diplomatic conference on Earth. In a city called San Francisco, I believe."

"Ah. So you're the lovely Senator. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. Security might be a problem, though," Jim replied calmly.

The Senator frowned, "Why would security be a problem? I was under the impression that your ship had the best security officers in the whole of Starfleet and the Federation."

Jim winced, "You see, milady, our security standards have slumped and the forces have been a mess since the former security chief left. They have been a mess throughout the 'Fleet. No one can figure out why. All we can say is that they must have felt betrayed by Starfleet with the unfair dismissal of the best security chief in the entire 'Fleet. They are all pretty pissed, especially after they found out she wasn't even given a chance to explain what happened during that mission."

"Do you mean Jasmin? Like the ex-Starfleet Jedi? She's good friends with a dear friend of mine, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She's rather emotional, according to her Padawan. I never knew what really happened, but I think that I would be completely pissed off, too," the Senator replied grimly, "But you don't need to worry. The Senate took it upon themselves to appoint two bodyguards for my defense. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Captain Rex. I know both of the, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, then. That's good news. I was worried that you would not be safe enough on _Enterprise_ with our security teams in the mess that they are now," Jim replied smoothly.

Senator Amidala nodded, "I am glad that security arrangements were worked out so fast. Captain Typho of my own security forces will be very pleased with this arrangement."

Jim nodded, "I sure hope so."

The entire time, Bones and the crew along with Joanna had been watching, staring at the door. Jim noticed the figure at the door.

"Miss me yet, Jim?" the woman known as Jasmin Kenobi to the Republic and Elaine Kirk to the Federation asked.

**AN- Well, that's a hell of a cliffy, now ain't it. Stick around, I plan to have the next chapter up within the month this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- This is the real happy part now. I hope that it is understandable that this will be updated later than I actually type these. I have noticed that very few people read this. So from now on I will ask one or two questions at the end of each chapter. I have to get at least one reply for each before I update the story again. This will go for all of my stories as I continue to update them. Now, on to the new chapter.**

Chapter Four

"What are you doing here?" Nyota asked.

Jasmin grinned, "Relax. I come bearing gifts!"

Joanna squealed. Leonard scowled.

"Why?" Nyota asked, "We've been nothing but rude to you for the past year! Nobody here but Joanna even deserves anything!"

A chuckle was heard from Jasmin.

"Maybe because it's good to be nice every once in a while," Tony Stark jumped into the conversation. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were in the background looking guilty. Tony glared at them. Pepper Potts hit him in the back of the head.

"That, and Tony decided he didn't want to shop this year. It's his new peeve," Pepper explained, "That and he just doesn't like being handed stuff. Here, hold her."

Pepper passed Nyota a tiny bundle. The bundle giggled and a little hand reached up and started playing with Nyota's hair.

"I want one!" Joanna said. Jasmin laughed.

"Be careful with him," Pepper said, passing another bundle to Joanna. The young girl stared in awe at the little baby boy in her arms.

"What's his name?" Joanna asked.

"His name is Owen. I named him after my dad," Jasmin said, "And if you listen closely enough, you can talk to him."

"Are you nuts? He's a baby, he can't talk!" McCoy snapped.

"Logically, he cannot. However, he is telepathic. So is Amanda," T'Mir replied from behind Pepper. Spock stood next to her. The clone captain was grinning and holding a bag in the back.

"So that's her name? Amanda, that's a pretty name," Nyota smiled. She glanced at Spock. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. Let's get these passed out," Tony grinned.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Mir stifled a yawn. They had been enjoying the Christmas festivities for some time now. Joanna McCoy was fast asleep on the couch and Jasmin had already taken the twins home. Senator Amidala had left shortly before seven, to go home.

Tony and Pepper had gone barhopping, with Jesse as the sober driver. Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov had fallen asleep in a pair of chairs in the kitchen. Doctor McCoy had dragged Captain Kirk off to sleep off the alcohol he had consumed.

Ambassador Sarek and Spock had already gone to bed. Now, it was just T'Mir, Lieutenant Uhura, and Lieutenant Commander Scott left. T'Mir had indulged her emotions and had allowed herself to be dragged into a bet to see who could stay up the longest. Scott yawned, almost spilling the alcoholic drink he was holding onto his lap.

Nyota sighed, "I'm going to bed. Night!"

"You win, Vulcan," Scott said before he passed out. T'Mir allowed herself a small smile. Now she could buy that twin set of IDIC necklaces for Amanda and Owen.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Nyota saw the young Vulcan smile slightly. T'Mir gently fingered the pouch containing one hundred Federation standard credits. They would be worth twice as much in Republic space.

"What are you going to do with all of that money, T'Mir?" Nyota asked drowsily.

"I am going to purchase a twin set of IDIC symbols for the twins. They will appreciate that as they learn to understand what IDIC means," the young Vulcan woman.

"IDIC. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. That's nice," Uhura mumbled before falling asleep. They would clean up the mess in the morning, which was just a few hours away. Damn, she was not going to get enough sleep tonight.

_FIN_

**AN- Looks like this is the end of this story, huh? I'm just going to have a couple of poll questions up for the sequel to this, which will be written about Thanksgiving this year, so I can get it done by New Years 2014.**

**Question One) Which of the following scenarios should I write about:  
A. Amanda showing her Romulan peers what Christmas is all about,  
B. Fire celebrating Christmas with the Skirata clan,  
C. Zafriana showing her son and granddaughter what Christmas is like for humans, or  
D. Soleta and Lucius ending up on an Earth colony at Christmas time.  
E. YOU PICK!**

**Question Two) What should the sequel be called:  
A. A Romulan Christmas  
B. Normal Christmas on Mandalore  
C. What is Christmas, Grandma?  
D. Our First Christmas  
E. YOU PICK!**

**I know it's not Christmas yet, but I like to plan ahead and start writing it now. For those of you who have read Star Trek: New Frontier by Peter David, you will know who Soleta and Lucius are. For those of you who haven't, Soleta is a half-Vulcan and half-Romulan commander and Lucius is her first officer. I have one final question for you that doesn't have anything to do with Christmas, I promise.**

**Question Three) What should I name the sequel to my Enterprise story, Life in the Fast Lane:  
A. High Rise, Low Fall  
B. A New Start in Life  
C. A Not-So-Normal Day in the Life of ****(Insert Character Name Here)****  
D. The First Kid…  
E. YOU PICK!**

**And what I mean by YOU PICK! is that you can submit your own ideas! May the Force be with you! BTW: I own nothing at all but some books and movies!**


End file.
